


Late Night Park

by RachaelHolmes



Category: Phan, Phandom, fantastic foursome - Fandom
Genre: Conversation, Fluff, Highschool AU, Kinda not, M/M, One Shot, basically just friends, definitley weird, kinda deep, park, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: Phil sees Dan looking sad in the park one evening and goes over to be all Philly cheer him up.





	Late Night Park

 

“I wish I didn’t know what I didn’t know then.” Dan muttered darkly to himself as he typed the sentence out on his screen. His fingers paused tapping as his eyes burned with tears and then resumed at a ferocious pace, nearly knocking the phone out of his hands with the vibrations. His thumb hovered over the send button, and it was like everything hung limply in the air. His girlfriend of the last two years had cheated on him... and then made out as if it were _his_ fault. If he were to press send everything would come crashing down around him, but then… but then he would be free. Wouldn’t he? A sharp crackle made him look up so sharply that the boy a few feet from him actually reared away. Who the hell is he? Dan thought to himself, faintly recognising the boy in front of him. Clearly his brow had been burrowed in confusion because the boy stuck out his hand awkwardly.  
“Hi. I’m Phil.You probably don’t remember me. I sat in front of you in Science class last year. I helped you with the cat?” Phil questioned, looking worried that Dan would think he was mental and run away screaming. To be fair, all of Dan’s instincts _had_ been screaming at him to run away until Phil had mentioned the cat.  
“Of course. How could I forget? I’m Dan.” How _could_ I forget? Dan questioned himself. This guy saved my skin last year, and I _forgot_ about it? Now that’s gratitude. Jeez, he probably think I’m such an arse.  
“Oh, I know.” Phil said smiling, grasping Dan’s hand in a handshake. Good strong hold Dan noticed, not fully registering what Phil had said. Phil obviously took his silence as being creeped out and he backtracked hurriedly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, obviously, I’ve just noticed you around and I know your name, sorry that sounds super creepy, I’m not that strange I promise, it’s just with the whole cat thing I kinda remembered you, and you looked so sad standing here all alone I thought I might come and check on you but you obviously don’t remember me, so I’ll just be leaving, don’t mind me, see you later!”  
“Wait!” Dan said, laughing as he tugged Phil back to him as the smaller boy tried to make a hurried exit. “I don’t think your weird at all. Well, maybe a little weird, but more like supernatural because you managed to say all that without breathing. Of course I remember you - you’re my hero! Omygod, you actually _are_ supernatural aren’t you? There’s no other way of explaining it. Unless you’re part of the illuminati, but then if you’re part of the illuminati you probably wouldn’t have cared about my cat so… super hero it is!” Phil blushed deeply at the compliment, and Dan was glad it was summer and the sun hadn’t set yet as he got to see the blush spread across Phil’s cheeks.  
“I’m really not that impressive. All I did was save a cat.”  
“And my life.” Dan pointed out reasonably (in his opinion).  
“Your life? When did I save that?”  
“When you saved the cat. Marcie would’ve killed me if I’d accidentally impaled her stupid mongrel on a tree.” Phil laughed.  
“I thought it was quite cute actually.”  
“Apparently the feeling was mutual.” Dan grouched, maybe still a little bitter that, while the cat had taken an instant liking to Phil, it had utterly detested Dan - to the point that it attempted to run away from him by ‘climbing’ a tree.  
“You’re just jealous.” Phil replied, smiling at him. Dan decided right then and there that he was a very big fan of that smile, and that he’d like to keep it in his line of sight for as long as possible thank you very much. Phil, oblivious to Dan’s love struck gaze turned about to look around him. They were in the town park, the only two there despite the fact it was still sunny as the light was slowly leaving the surface, almost like it was uneager to leave the party. Phil loved this kind of time, when the faint breeze cooled you down after a long hot day of lazing around. He often wandered about the park, just listening to the sounds, and smelling all the wonderful scents carried to him by the wind. “Don’t you just love it?” he sighed happily, looking up to the pink sky. Dan looked up and was amazed by the sight. He’d hadn’t noticed it earlier, instead focusing on his broken heart and anger. But now, here with Phil, he could see the beauty he’d been too broken to see earlier.  
“You want to sit?” Dan asked Phil, unwilling to let him leave and be faced with being alone again.  
“Sure.” Phil smiled easily, starting to head towards the crop of trees in one corner which was normally occupied.  
“Uh how about over here?” Dan asked, gesturing to his side where the swings were, safe in the knowledge that there were no trees over there. Phil looked surprised for a second, but he quickly covered it up with another  smile. They wandered over to the swings and Dan sat down in one, expecting Phil to sit in the one next to him; but instead, Phil ungracefully plopped to the floor in front of him, sitting crossed legs and staring up at Dan.  
“Why are you sad Dan?” Phil asked carefully, looking into Dan’s eyes in concern. Dan blushed and turned his face away from Phil, trying to think of something to say. Finally, he settled on the truth. Hr was tired of lying all the time, and despite how stupid it may be, Dan trusted Phil.  
“My girlfriend, Marcie, has been cheating on me for about a year now.” Phil’s face transformed into one of open mouthed shock. It was common knowledge that Dan and Marcie were a couple in their school, and although Phil had always been interested in the relationship because of a certain brown eyed cutie, he’d never paid much attention to the gossip surrounding the two.  
“Why?” he blurted out, and flinched back when Dan’s eyes snapped to him.  
“You think I know?” he asked Phil coldly.  
“No.” Phil admitted. “I meant why would she even consider that? That’s such a stupid thing to do. If I was going out with you, I wouldn’t cheat on you. Not that I’ve been thinking about going out with you but you know what I mean.” Dan nodded slightly but Phil wasn’t sure he quite got it. “I mean to say, cheating on someone is bad enough, but cheating on _you_ ? That’s just so idiotic.”  
“It’s not _that_ idiotic.” Dan muttered, almost to himself. “I mean I _am_ me.”  
“What do you mean you _are_ you? Of course you’re you, that’s what makes you so brilliant. The idea that anyone could cheat on you is stupid! I always knew Marcie was a cretin.” Phil said mock sadly, shaking his head. A glimmer of a smile appeared on Dan’s lips, but it quickly faded away.  
“Well, thanks for trying to cheer me up, but you have no idea what I’m like. It’s no wonder she needed something else on the side.” Phil, having the stupidly large crush on Dan, immediately jumped to his defence.  
“You’re talking absolute rubbish Dan! Anyone, man or woman, would be lucky to have you.”  
“You think I’m gay?” Dan asked suspiciously.  
“Nononono-”  
“Because I’m not.” he said shortly, looking uncomfortable as he did.  
“Th- that’s okay.” Phil said, not sure how to respond. “I’m fine with whatever.” Dan nodded slightly whilst frowning, but his shoulders relaxed so Phil took it as a sign he could breathe again.  
“Good, that’s...that’s good.” Dan muttered, not really in Phil’s direction. An awkward silence settled over the pair.  
“So what are you going to do about Marcie? You’ve broken up with her right? Because whatever you’re thinking, it’s wrong, and you deserve so much more.”  
“Thanks Phil… you’re kinda shit at pep talks.” Dan said, smiling a crooked smile as he looked at Phil through his fringe. Phil laughed, and leant back on his hands.  
“I’ve never really had to deal with stupid pond life like creatures being stupid before.” He admitted. Dan looked surprised.  
“No?”  
“No. Well, not until now.”  
“So I’m basically taking your cretin virginity.” Dan said, causing Phil to do a snort laugh which was the most endearing thing ever.  
“Technically speaking, _Marcie_ is the one taking my virginity.”  
“As long as you don’t start crying she won’t walk out on you.”  
“She would abandon me just like that? But think of the children!” Phil joked, trying to get Dan to smile. It worked, sort of.  
“Marriage is pointless.”Dan said after a long pause of silence.  
“I think it could be nice.” Phil said contemplatively, to which Dan shook his head.  
“No. You settle down, and your life becomes boring. No wonder there are so many divorces, you’re gonna need a bit of extra excitement. And what’s the whole thing about owning somebody? That’s stupid.”  
“I don’t think you own them when you marry them. It’s more like you love them so much you wouldn’t think about being with anyone else. Or at least you wouldn’t actually _be_ with someone else. I guess sometimes you can’t help thinking about it.”  
“Love is a sham created by the government.” Dan said matter of factly whilst staring at the sky. Phil just cocked his head to the side and watched Dan watch the sky. They sat there in silence for a bit, before Phil eventually replied.  
“I’m sure you’ll find someone someday.”  
“Yeah...maybe. But what if I don’t?”  
“Then get a best friend that everyone thinks you’re gay with, become famous, tour the world, and make videos about your holidays and memories whenever your drinking debts become too high.” There was silence for a bit as Dan looked at Phil in shock.  
“.... y’know, most people just say buy some cats.”  
And Phil started laughing, and Dan couldn’t help but join in, happy in the company of his slightly strange new found friend. Happy in the comfort that, for the time being at least, he didn’t have to worry about Marcie or any of that. He just had to listen to Phil talk about gay people and vampire slayers. He just had to listen to Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta for reading, comments welcome


End file.
